gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 268
Introduction Yamazaki is ordered by Hijikata to do a stakeout of Gintoki due to his origin and involvement in the Joi war. But soon, Yamazaki's eyes starts to turn to someone else for observation, Snack Otose's poster girl, Tama. Plot Hijikata, looking for a chance to arrest Gintoki, orders Yamazaki to do a stakeout on the Yorozuya. As the days go by, Yamazaki remarks that Gintoki, no matter his past, is now apparently just a bum. The fact that he is staking out a bum saddens Yamazaki and he begins to lose interest in his work and in life. While Gintoki was not home, Yamazaki shopped for some anpan and other supplies. The barcode reader on the store malfunctions after reading through several anpans. Yamazaki wonders when he'll be break too. At which point, Tama shows up and asks the employee to let her see the barcode reader. Tama cheers up the machine by telling it that we are all valuable cogs in the machine known as society. The barcode reader then stops malfunctioning. Yamazaki, inspired by Tama's words, salutes and tells her he'll do his best at his job. The stakeout of Gintoki lanterns to Yamazaki simply observing Tama from a distance. It came to the point where his observation reports became filled with nothing buts the word "Tama-san". Hijikata tells Kondou that they should do something so Yamazaki can do his job properly. Little did they know, Okita was eavesdropping on them. Okita arrives at Snack Otose, asking to speak with Gintoki. He comes in after giving a bloodshot wink to an observing Yamazaki. Without hesitation, Okita asks them if they can let Yamazaki make love to Tama. The Yorozuya and Snack Otose reply that Tama is not that kind of robot. Okita tells them that they are being observed by the Shinsengumi and proposes that arranging a marriage meeting between Yamazaki and Tama would improve the relations of the two groups. Though, they refuse, Tama answers that she doesn't mind, as long as she'll be of use to them and help them. With Tama's consent, Snack Otose and the Yorozuya agree to the marriage meeting. Afterwards, Yamazaki gathers up the courage to stop simply just observing and try to capture Tama's heart. The marriage meeting of the two is attended by Kondou, Hijikata, Okita, Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura. Before Yamazaki and Tama even enters the room, the two sides already fight and bicker like competing in-laws. During the meeting, Hijikata grades Tama's actions, Shinpachi judges Yamazaki's abilities as a straight man while Gintoki and Kagura acts like prideful parents. After the food arrives, Yamazaki turns the conversation to Tama's cooking abilities, though he was cut off before he even said that he'd like to eat Tama's cooking. Despite this, Tama tells him he can come to Snack Otose and she will cook for him. With Yamazaki's spirits lifted, Gintoki suggests that Tama should cook right then and there. After everyone agrees, Tama proceeds to "cook", puking out the processed ingredients inside of her into a plate, horrifying the three Shinsengumi members. To avoid hurting Tama and hurting his stomach, Yamazaki tells them he'll just take the food. Everyone else pukes out of sympathy and tell him to take their puke home too. Afterward, Tama goes, stating she wants some fresh air. The six chaperones leaves the room and let's Yamazaki handle situation. Yamazaki goes out and looks for Tama in the rain. He begins to hate himself for the fact that he can't even thank Tama for cheering him up. Tama appears, apologizing for leaving such an important event, she tells him that she remembered something important. She turns around and pukes an anpan, saying Yamazaki and anpan are a good fit. Tama tells Yamazaki that though the world may not take note of his actions, he is important, and that he should know that someone will always be watching him too. Yamazaki thanks Tama and tells her the marriage meeting is no longer necessary since he will do his best to keep an eye on all of them. After eating the anpan, remembering how it was made, Yamazaki pukes all over Tama. In frustration, Tama uses her broom to get even. Characters *Yamazaki Sagaru(Main Character) *Tama *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu (cameo) *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Otose Trivia *This is the first time Sougo was seen in Snack Otose in the series. Category:Episodes